A Girl of Many lives
by Tatumslove
Summary: Sence the age of six, Carlee’s been in many foster homes. Through the years she’s only had one really good foster home. She’s 17 now and got another good home. Who will she meet? What will happen when her favorite foster father meets her new? Why was s
1. background

**Disclaimer**: I only own the charecters you don't know. Even though I would love to own The Fast and the Furious (all three of them) I Don't!

**Summary:** Sence the age of six, Carlee's been in many foster homes. Through the years she's only had one really good foster home. She's 17 1/2 now and got another good home. Who will she meet? What will happen when her favorite foster father meets her new?Why was shetaken away from him, and who was involved with that?

**A Girl of many lives**

**Background:**

Name: Carlee

Age: 17 1/2

Eyes: Green

Hair: Long, Black, Layered

Body: Thin, Muscular, 5'7", Dark Tan Skin

13 Foster homes

**Piercing's:**

1 in each earlobe

2 upper left ear

1 bellybutton

**Tattoo's:**

LLYD (live like your die'n) in little letters, on the neck right after the hairline ends.

Chinese dragon on lower back, w/ 1988 in small letters on his belly

Butterfly on right shoulder blade w/ 4 chinese symbols. 1 in each wing. (symbols

are Love, Courage, Peice, Honor).

4 hearts ( 1 big one, 3 little ones) on left pelvic bone

Each tattoo and piercing has a reason, you will find out what latter in the story.

**Cars:**

1967 GTO- Pure Metallic black w/ purple and blue metallic flames. 25,000 miles, 410 hp "The Beast"

2006 Skyline- Metallic silver w/ a mural of 2 wolves in the woods on each side. A mother wolf licking her pup's ear on the hood. 5,000 miles, 450hp, "Beauty"

These are her main cars, there are other but they were left at an old home.


	2. new family

Disclaimer: I only own the characters you don't know. Even though I would love to own The Fast and the Furious (all three of them) I Don't! I added some people, sense they were never mentioned in the movie.

Summary: Sense the age of six, Carlee's been in many foster homes. Through the years she's only had one really good foster home. She's 17 now and got another good home. Who will she meet? What will happen when her favorite foster father meets her new? Why was she taken away from him, and who was involved with that?

Thanks for the reviews! The answers to your questions will soon be answered.

A Girl of many lives

'Being a foster child sucks! More then sucks, its horrible! Its like being the third wheel, that no one ever wants to be. There's only a few good foster homes, and of course I never really got one ... well I did, once. He was a very loving father figure, but that's another thought. The best thing that happened to come with the foster homes, they were all car people. I got to learn about all sorts of cars!

Today im going to a new home and amy, my guidance counselor, said I would really like this one! Im so glad to be out of the home im in now. My new home is in LA, city of street racing, hot cars/guys, The City of my Dreams!'

"Carlee are you ready? We still have an hour drive ahead of us." Amy said from the hotel bathroom. All my belongings were transferred to my new home, the day before. The next two hours were going to be long! There wasn't going to be much of a conversation, just scenery flying by out the window.

When we arrived, we were greeted by Mary and Stacey, my new foster Mom and sister. They were both very sweet and friendly. Stacey helped me unpack my things, while Mary made lunch for us. I wasn't sure if I would fit in, both of them were girlie girls. Not at all into cars, more into clothes and make-up.

Stacey and I sat on my new bed eating lunch and getting to know each other. She was one of those pretty but very smart girls. We are complete opposites, like night and day or salt and pepper. It almost makes us like sisters, we were going to get along really well.

"Girls, the boys are home. Their going to be excited to meet you Carlee!" Mary called up the stairs. We both ran down the stairs two at a time, running right into an older man with a thud. "Easy Stace, your never this excited when I come home ... what's going on?" He winked at her "You must be Carlee, im Harry, and these two..." I looked at the two guys he was pointing at, and let out a small laugh. They were fighting over the TV controller. "...Monkeys are Mike and Zach, Mary's sons" He winked at me and Mary just laughed. "They take after you honey, Stacey takes after me!" Mary smiled and we all laughed.

We eat dinner and talked most of the night. We talked mostly about were I've been, and what I want to do. Turns out my dreams are pretty close to both Mikes and Zach's. Mike wants to own a garage and Zach wants to become a famous racer. Not that any of our dreams will totally come true, but we have our toes in the water. Turns out Harry owns a shop called "Racers Edge", im sure i'll be in there quite often!

The first couple days ended up being pretty relaxing, I got used to the house and their garage. Stacey and I spent a lot of time together while in the house, and Mike and I spent a lot of time together in the garage. Both Harry and Mary had day jobs that kept them out most of the day. Zach spent most of his time at a DT's garage. Im really starting to like my new home and family!

Authors note: I know this is a really short chapter, but I wanted to introduce Carlee and get the story started. Please R/R, im really open to any new ideas! the next Chapter probably wont be up till the 23rd, I have a big event this weekend! Thanks so much, and hope you like!


	3. Racers Edge

Disclaimer: I only own the characters you don't know. Even though I would love to own The Fast and the Furious (all three of them) I Don't! I added some people, sense they were never mentioned in the movie.

Summary: Sense the age of six, Carlee's been in many foster homes. Through the years she's only had one really good foster home. She's 17 now and got another good home. Who will she meet? What will happen when her favorite foster father meets her new? Why was she taken away from him, and who was involved with that?

Thanks for the reviews and please R/R!

A Girl of many lives

It had been a couple days sense my arrival and I was fitting in great. Today Stacey and I are going to hang out and I was going to learn my way around LA I took a quick shower and put on a pair of holey jeans, a wifebeater, and a pair of vans. My hair was put into a messy bun, and light make-up. Stacey was wearing almost the same thing but with flip flops.

"Ready to go? I guess the garage is really busy today and need some extra help, we just have to make a delivery to DT's." I just smiled and followed Stacey out the door, grabbing my cell, wallet, and keys to the GTO. "Mind if I drive, Stacey? Gotta see how my Beast is running after the trip." She just laughed "I think we got switched at birth, your just like my brothers!" With that we got into my car and sped off in the direction of "Racers Edge".

It was a short, ten minute drive from their place. The whole drive I used the corners the go thru the gears and rev him up on the straight aways, to see how he sounded and ran. We stayed quiet most of the drive, except the directions from Stacey. "Well, did it run like it usually does?" She asked, not really caring about the answer. "Yeah" I wasn't about to bored her with what he needed done. She didn't seem to care what kind of engine a car had, as long as it got her from A to B she was happy.

The store was filled with people wanting NOS, before Friday and others wanting turbo, exhaust, intake manifolds, body kits, seats, harnesses put into their cars before next month. " What's going on next m..." Stacey pointed to the front window. 'Get ready for Race Wars!' was painted in big letters with a drawing of two cars racing and dust flying behind them. I've only heard of the race wars, never taking part in one. "Do you guys go to them?" I asked trying not to sound to interested. "Yeah, we have a booth there. Zack and Mike usually compete." She said while guiding me through the people. "Compete?" She stopped dead in her tracks, "Carlee, stop playing dump! I know you know what they are, I know you race! Your just like everybody else around here, you might be able to fool others but not me! If I were you I would stick low about you and racing for right now." With that she turned around and walked behind the counter. "Hi Dad, is the truck loaded?" She asked while hugging Harry. "um yeah, Brian should in the back. There's three trucks, I was hoping each of you girls could fallow Brian in one." He said while looking at me. "Yeah I can drive one, I even have a CDL if you want to take one load." Harry smiled "That would be nice, but we cant quite afford semi's yet. Now I told Mia you guys would be coming." He said going back to helping a customer.

We walked thru the back door and up to a tall blond guy. "Hey Brian, I want you to meet Carlee. She'll be staying with us. Carlee this is Brian. He works part time here and part time at DT's." Stacey finished up after we both shook hands and said our 'nice to meet you.' "Well, you girls ready to hit the road. Try to stick together, I don't need anything happening to you or the loads." We all jumped into little low riding red trucks with 'Racers Edge' in white letters across the doors.

What will happen with the team? Will they get along? See what happens in the next chapter! Thanks for Reading and please Review


	4. the team

Disclaimer: I only own the characters you don't know. Even though I would love to own The Fast and the Furious (all three of them) I Don't! I added some people, sense they were never mentioned in the movie.

Summary: Sense the age of six, Carlee's been in many foster homes. Through the years she's only had one really good foster home. She's 17 now and got another good home. Who will she meet? What will happen when her favorite foster father meets her new? Why was she taken away from him, and who was involved with that?

Thanks for the reviews and please R/R!

A Girl of many lives

Brian led the way, they put me in the middle and Stacey at the end. It was another pretty short drive, being about 15 minutes. The whole way I couldn't help but wonder if I new Brian from some where. I kept racking my mind of all the people I know. He wasn't any of them, but why did he look so familiar? That's going to bug me all day!

We drove past a Toretto's cafe, and up to a DT'S Garage. Brian was the first to get out smack fists with a tall, muscular, bald guy. Now he was just gorgeous! His muscles filling out his wifebeater perfectly, I always fall for guys with lots of muscling! He then smacked fists with another muscular guy, that was wearing a big jersey. One guy didn't even bother saying anything to him, he looked like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed and hasn't showered in a couple days. The last one was kind of smaller and way more jumpy, and he had his arm around Stacey. Brian walked towards were I was leaning against the truck. "Carlee I want you to meet my team." I followed him back to the group. "Everybody this is Carlee, Carlee that's Dom, Leon, Vince, and Jesse. Then there's Mia my girlfriend and Letty next door at the cafe." Everybody shook my hand, and were pretty nice. "So you working for Harry?" Jesse asked. "No, she's staying with us." Stacey cut in. Everybody kind of gave me a funny look, like they were trying to figure out why I would be staying at Harry's house. "Well, lets get the trucks unloaded." Dom directed everybody. Jesse, Stacey, and I all jumped into the back of a truck and started handing things down to everyone else, to put in the garage. It went quicker then I expected, with everybody helping. Jesse got off his truck and ran to Stacey's, he grabbed her hips and lifted her down off the truck. Before I new it someone did the same thing to me. I let out a yelp of surprise, Dom and Vince were laughing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Dom smiled.

Dom ran into the cafe and grabbed everybody something to drink, while we all sat down on the truck tailgates. "So were you from?" Leon asked, trying to be flirtatious. "Um I've moved a lot, I was born in New York. Lived there till I was about ten, then moved to Florida, and then I just moved here." Everybody just shook there heads. "Where in Florida? I grew up there." Brian asked "Um Barstow for a couple years and Miami for a couple years." He just looked kind of amazed. "What did you say your last name was again?" He kind of turned white, and looked worried "I didn't say my last name." I could feel myself locking up, I always did when people started asking about my past. Stacey could tell I was uncomfortable. "Well, we better get back, dad might need our help." Stacey kissed Jesse and we headed for the driver seats of the trucks.

When we got to the garage Stacey grabbed my arm "What was that all about? Do you and Brian know each other?" I just shook my head "I don't know, he looks familiar. But I don't remember him from anywhere!" With that we walked into the garage. Seemed like the rest of the day we were making deliveries to people. I got to see a bunch of other garages and meet a lot of people in the racing world.

That night I was sweeping when Brian came in, he didn't even notice me. "Harry I have a question for you!" He said pulled Harry out of my sight, but I could still hear them.

"What's wrong Brian?"

"Are you Carlee's foster parent?" You could hear the worry in Brian's voice.

"Yeah, why? Is she ok?"

"Yeah its just... I think I might of put one of her foster parents in prison."

That's when it hit me, I knew who he was! The anger and worry grew in me, my whole body was trembling. What will happen next? Will Harry keep me, or will I have to go to another home.

I regained myself and finished sweeping quickly to interrupt Brian from finishing my story. "Im done sweeping, Harry. Is there anything else you wanted done." I asked sweetly. "See you later, Harry. Nice meeting you Carlee." Brian rushed out of the garage. "Um no thats fine Carlee. We can close up and head home for dinner." Stacey looked everything up and we headed home.

Who did Brian put in prison and why would Carlee be upset about it?

Thanks for reading, hope you liked. Please Review... Im open to idea's!


End file.
